Two-way mirror
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Artemis, Robin, Wally, M'gann and Conner accidentally witness more than just a simple interrogation. Rated M for a reason, Slash. Don't like then don't read.


**A/N: so I was studying for my test and this hit me in the middle of my tests and it wouldn't leave me alone so, yeah.**

**This happened.**

**My first Young Justice fic!**

**I don't normally write PWP, usually when I write a lemon there's a deeper plot behind the whole thing so I'm surprised I actually managed to keep this as a short one-shot.**

**Anyway this was written like super quick, so if you hate it it's O.K, just don't flame me. Trust me I'm not in the mood.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice or any of it's characters.**

"That was awesome! I can't wait till I do my first interrogation."

Wally said as he folded his arms behind his head, while he and the rest of the team made their way from the holding cells at Belle Reve. Kid flash, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy and Artemis were personally checking in a few inmates that had almost started a chemical riot in the middle of Gotham city central, when the warden told them that two of their own where there as well.

Before the team left the mountain Red Arrow called in and asked for back up for a new mission and since he didn't want to play hero babysitter with any of the brats, he refused to let anyone but Aqualad go with him.

Apparently their mission went well with the only hitch being a missing nuclear bomb that neither Clock King, the Riddler or Count Vertigo was willing to talk about. Inevitably leading to Count Vertigo's interrogation courtesy of Roy and Kaldur.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked as he stared up at his friend, "We've done plenty of interrogtions and I'm sure you've done a few with Flash too."

"Yeah but never like that." Wally said as he thumbed back behind them. "Roy totally kicked ass back there."

"Literally," Artemis said narrowing her eyes at Wally, "What Roy did was completely unprofessional, you can't beat up a suspect in the middle of an interrogation."

Kid flash shrugged, "He did what he needed to do."

"It's against the law, idiot."

"It still got the job done." Conner said as he raked a hand through his hair.

"No, _Kaldur _got the job done." Artemis turned her glare on Superboy. "If he hadn't taken control of the situation, they would've been in serious trouble."

"Aqualad did great too, didn't he?" M'gann chirped with a bright smile, "He was so calm and focused, it was only a matter of time till Count Vertigo gave in."

"And I'm sure those threats Kaldur gave him helped out a little too." Robin grinned.

"Yeah," Wally stared up at the ceiling and his eyebrows knit together in thought. "Kal was actually kinda hot."

The whole team stopped and stared at the redhead making him realise exactly what he just said. "I mean _hot _in a totally non-sexual, team captain-team member, platonic kinda- I forgot my goggles, I'll go get them."

Before any of them could say a word Wally disappeared back the way they came and they heard a door slam right behind him.

They all stared after him in complete and total silence, until M'gann spoke. "But he's wearing his goggles."

"Should we be worried?" Artemis asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, yes we should." Robin answered before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

It took almost ten minutes to settle him down and in that time Wally had yet to get back.

"He can't be that embarrassed, I mean hell Kal is a good looking guy. If he wasn't the boss I know I'd go for it." Artemis said from her spot against the wall, while Robin sat clicking away on a cell phone and M'gann stood next to Conner on the opposite side.

Robin sighed as he got up and stuck the small device in his belt. "Alright let's go look for him, M'gann can you tell where he is?"

The martian girl's eyes started to glow green when they stopped and she frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"He's back in the observation room but,"

Conner took a step towards her, "But what?"

"He seems off. His mind is silent like he isn't thinking anything at all, which is strange cause Wally's mind is never this quiet."

"With a mouth like his I can't say I'm surprised." The blond shrugged earning a glare from M'gann and she quickly spoke again. "Of course we should probably go check and make sure he's O.K."

Robin let out a chuckle as he stared at the blond before he turned around and led the way back. When Robin opened the door he was surprised to find it dark, with the only illumination coming from the room on the opposite side of a two way mirror where Wally was standing.

"Hey did you find your goggles?" Robin snickered but stopped when he realised that the redhead hadn't even noticed he was there let alone heard him speak.

"Wally?"

Kid Flash stood completely still as he stared at the two way mirror with wide eyes and a gaped mouth. The others filed into the room to check on him until they looked up at the mirror and froze at what they saw.

Roy and Kaldur, standing in the room on the opposite side of the trick glass.

Only they weren't just standing.

Roy had Kaldur forced up against the wall, his shirt was tossed onto one of the chairs in the middle of the room along with his mask. The gingers head was buried in the side of Kaldur's neck, as his hands worked to get rid of the blond's clothes.

Aqualad didn't look like his usual stoic self, the atlantean's mouth was open and his head was thrown back, while his hands gripped Roy's back in an almost desperate attempt to get a hold of himself.

The whole team stood there in complete shock until Conner broke the silence.

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah." Wally said with a slight nod.

"Did anyone else know about this?" Artemis asked without looking away.

"No."

"No idea."

"Nope."

They all answered with their eyes fixed on the two on the other side of the mirror, while M'gann gave a slight squeak when Roy pulled off Kaldur's shirt and tossed it aside next to his bow and arrow and the atlantean's water bearers and pack on the other side of the room.

The ginger moved up to give Kaldur a deep kiss before pulling back and saying something that made Kaldur's eyes widen and try to push him away.

Robin's eyes wandered towards a button on the side of the mirror and he leaned over to push it when he was suddenly stopped by a green hand.

"Don't, we shouldn't even be here." The martian looked back at the mirror and a weird pink glow spread on her cheeks. "This is a private moment and we're intruding."

"Private moment? They're in an interrogation room in the middle of Belle Reve, this hardly counts as a private moment." Artemis quickly moved before M'gann could give another protest and pressed the button on the side.

Moans and gasps instantly filled the room and the blond archer started to rethink her decision.

"Roy," Kaldur moaned as he tried to push away the ginger who was nipping his way down his jaw. "Roy, no we must stop. Someone might-"

"I already checked. No one's back there, plus I fried the surveillance camera so it's just you and me." Roy purred as his hands worked on the atlantean's pants.

"That is not the poin-Aahhh!" Kaldur cried out as Roy slid his tongue in the line between his gills, moaning as the ginger kept going at his neck.

"Consider yourself lucky I didn't take you in front of Vertigo." Roy said as he slid Kaldur's pants all the way down before moving back to his spot on the blond's neck as he groaned.

"God. You were were so hot Kal, I wanted to bend you over and fuck you into the table right there in front of everyone."

Kaldur visibly shivered and Roy paused before he let out a chuckle as he leaned up to speak into his ear. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The archers hand slid down to Kaldur's thighs and he lifted him up to wrap his legs around his waist. Roy slid his tongue through the blond's gills again and left a damp trail up towards his ear. "If I tore your clothes off and claimed you in front of everyone. I can just see you screaming my name while they watched."

Kaldur's eyes opened and he gave Roy a half-hearted glare, "Shut up."

Roy just smirked as his hand moved down towards the atlantean's erection and he traced a finger over it. "Who woulda thought, calm and composed Kaldur'Ahm; a closet exhibitionist. You're dirty little slut, aren't you?"

"Fuck you-ngh!" Kaldur was cut off when Roy's hand wrapped around his cock and started moving at a torturously slow pace.

Roy's smirk got wider, "All in due time."

By now the team looked just like Wally, they all gaped and stared while some carried eye twitches and others looked like they'd stopped breathing.

"Woaw..."

"Yeah..."

"Did Kaldur just curse?"

"But if you really want it," Roy parted the blond's lips with his tongue and plunged it inside, Kaldur's arms went back around his back and he moaned as the archer explored his mouth and let out a low whine when he pulled back. "If you really want it, then all you have to do is ask."

"Roy-" Kaldur started but stopped when the archer looked up and pierced him in his gaze. Roy's let his other hand slip down to Kaldur's opening to and pressed a finger against the crease. While the other slid a thumb through the slit of his cock making Kaldur's eyes snap shut.

"Tell me how bad you want it and I'll give it to you."

The blond let out a gasp and Roy's eyes went wide when Kaldur started pushing down on his finger, moaning when it had successfully pushed inside.

The atlantean pushed himself up and down on his finger and while the other just watched keeping absolutely still. He could feel Kaldur clench and release around the digit, making his mouth go dry. "Roy..."

The ginger swallowed and his eyes snapped up to find Kaldur staring at him, "Uh huh."

"Another."

Roy slid another finger into the crease and stretched out the small opening, making Kaldur hiss in pain for a few moments until he spoke again.

"Another."

Roy did as he was told when Kaldur suddenly let out a sharp cry and the ginger knew he'd hit his sweet spot. The archer smirked and hit the spot again making Kaldur cry out before moving forward and whispering.

"Do you want it now?"

"Yes..."

"Then beg for it."

Kaldur pulled the ginger in and gave him a searing kiss. He almost yelped in surprise when Roy hit his prostate again.

"Please Roy, I want you."

The blond let out a whine when Roy pulled his fingers out completely, but stopped when he heard a zipper open and felt something bigger than a finger push against him.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me."

The archer braced an arm on the wall while the other held onto Kaldur's thigh, he looked into the blonds eyes and smirked before moving up to breathe against Kaldur's ear.

"Be a good little slut, and scream."

Without a second thought Roy thrust upward into Kaldur making the atlantean scream.

"Roy!"

The ginger didn't even wait before he started moving again, long hard thrust's in and out as he let out grunts and groans while Kaldur moaned as he pushed himself up and down to meet Roy with each thrust and hitting his prostate perfectly every time.

Being an archer has it's advantages.

"More...please." Kaldur gasped and Roy moved faster, the blond's breaths came out in hitched pants as Roy's pace increased. Kaldur's hands clawed at the gingers back, making Roy groan before he gave Kaldur a slightly sloppy kiss, swallowing the blond's moans.

He pulled back and started moving at an almost frantic pace. Kaldur's head fell back against the wall with a thud and he started rambling in unintelligible words in atlantean until he came screaming Roy's name. The ginger followed almost seconds later as he felt Kaldur's walls closing in on him and he went crashing to the ground with Kaldur beneath him.

The two on the ground were both silent as they lay there catching their breaths, until Kaldur seemed to have come down from his high as he lifted both his hands to cover his face in shame.

"Dear Poseidon, what have I done?!"

Roy looked up at Kal and smiled as he gave him a kiss, before moving down his chest. "You just had sex."

Kaldur looked down and glared at the redhead on top of him. "That is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean, what have I done with _you _in the middle of a _**maximum security prison**_?!" Kaldur quickly shoved Roy off of him and winced when his now soft member slid out before getting up to get his clothes, when Roy grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the floor.

"Roy let go."

"C'mon Kal, it was fun wasn't it?" Roy purred as he kissed down the atlantean's neck towards his gills. "Besides we always do it after a mission."

Kaldur suppressed a moan and tried to push the archer away, but Roy would have none of that so he gave up and let out a sigh. "We usually go back to your apartment for that."

"Yeah but I couldn't wait." Roy said dismissively as he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist. "This was fun you know, doing it right afterwards. I should get the surveillance footage before we leave."

Kaldur glared, "I thought you said you disabled the camera."

The ginger looked up, "That may or may not have been a lie."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kaldur growled and tried to get up but Roy held him still.

"Don't be angry babe, I really did check and there's no one back there so all we have to worry about is the video."

"Roy, that does not change the fact that-" Kaldur was cut off when the archer gave him a deep kiss effectively shutting him up.

The team was silent.

Conner, M'gann and Artemis slowly left the observation room, but Robin had to take a hold of Wally's shoulders and walk him out. They stood in the hallway for a few moments as they took in the deafening silence until-

"I can't believe he cursed."

Robin glared up at Artemis, "All of that and the one thing that's bothering you is the fact that Kaldur cursed."

"Have you ever heard Kaldur curse?" The boy wonder's glare intensified but Artemis just shrugged, "Besides it's not a big deal. Those two have always been close, now they're just much _much _closer than before."

Suddenly they heard a low moan and Robin realised that he never turned off the intercom in the observation room.

"We should get back to the mountain." Robin said and they all agreed quickly making their way down the prison halls back to the bio-ship.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kaldur shrugged out of Roy's grasp as he stepped into the broken phone booth and gave the redhead one more glare before as he reached for a button when Roy stopped him short. Covering the keys with his hand.

The archer grabbed his chin and turned his head back to look at him.

"C'mon Kal, don't leave mad." Roy sighed, "I know I was wrong and I'm sorry for not listening when you said _no _the first time. It was-

"Moronic, idiotic, selfish, deranged, brainless, reckless, irresponsible and just plain stupid?"

Roy stared before taking a deep breath and giving Kaldur the best puppy dog look he could muster. "It was all of that. Do you forgive me?"

Kaldur stared at him for a few moments until he leaned up for a small kiss, "Apology accepted."

Roy grinned as he moved his hands to the blond's hips, "It was still fun though right?"

Kaldur rolled his eyes and turned away when Roy whispered in his ear making him freeze, "A good slut would answer me when I speak, but we can work on that later. Bye Kal."

The ginger dragged his tongue across Kaldur's gills one more time before pulling back making the atlantean shiver before he spun around to find nothing but trash and an empty alley.

Giving a low growl Kaldur stepped back into the booth and waited till the zeta tube beamed and he was back in the mountain.

The blond made his way to the living room and found Kid Flash and Robin playing a game, while Artemis, M'gann and Superboy watched.

"Good evening." Kaldur announced as he sat down on the couch to watch the two pranksters as well. The atlantean was surprised to see them all turn sharply to look at him before they stared for a long time.

"Is something wrong?"

Yes, something was very wrong.

None of the five could get that image of Kaldur and Roy out of their minds. Their courageous, stoic and composed leader, reduced to a panting begging horny mess.

Oh the horror.

The only one who was finding any of this amusing was Artemis. The girl was positively burning to taunt her fearless leader and Red asshole-I mean Arrow.

Of course they all planned on confronting Aqualad about what they saw. They just needed a volunteer to start.

Unfortunately no one seemed willing.

Superboy was sporting a dark blush that spread right up to his hair, M'gann's stare only lasted a few moments until she looked away and started biting her lip. Artemis was wearing an enormous grin on her face that just screamed amusement, Robin's expression was hidden by his glasses but Kaldur could see a slight hint of a blush underneath the frame.

While Kid Flash was, his face was completely blank as he stared at the team leader only Kaldur could have sworn he saw the speedster's eyes wander over him before fixing on his face.

"Did you have a good mission?" Artemis asked suddenly, breaking the tension.

"Yes, it went well. But you all watched the interrogation did you not? So you saw the whole thing."

"Oh we _saw _alright," the archer's smile grew, "Does it hurt?"

Kaldur frowned, "What?"

"I need to go check on Wolf." Conner suddenly said as he shot off the couch and disappeared back towards the parking bay.

"I'm gonna go bake some cookies." The martian girl said quickly as she flew from the room while Artemis followed but not before giving Kaldur a wink as she left.

"I should go help her."

Kaldur looked back at the two who had completely abandoned their game, "What was that about?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak when he suddenly gave a sigh and got up to leave, "I can't do it, Wally you go."

Kaldur just watched him leave until he looked back at Wally and blinked in surprise at the wide grin he found there.

"So," Wally sat up and propped his head up on his arm, "You into redhead's, huh?"

**The End**

**A/N: yeah, so that's it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
